Love Blossoms
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: Yugi has broken with Anzu will going to a new nightclub and meeting someone change his life or making it even worse! YugixAtemu RyouxBakura MarikxMalik MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Alexander: Hello everyone!  
Griever: after so long all you have to say is hello?  
Alexander: um…yeah

Griever:(sighs)

Alexander: Welcome to my new story Love Blossoms

Griever : Alex does not own YU-GI-OH!

Yugi Motou: 21 Atemu Ishigami: 23

Joey Wheeler: 22Seto Kaiba: 24

Ryou Kurogane: 21Bakura Kurogane: 23

Malik Ishtar: 22Marik Ishtar: 24

Yugi Motou was sitting in a restaurant with his friends he had just broken up with his girlfriend Anzu Mazaki (Alex: ewwww….) about two months ago and no matter how hard his friends tried they couldn't cheer him up, Joey sighed as he watched his friend of 15 years in sadness " C'mon Yugi I'm sure there are many other people out there for ya" the blonde said, Malik snickered "Yeah much better than Anzu" the platinum blonde whispered to Ryou, the white-haired male smacked Malik on the forehead "That wasn't very nice Malik" Malik glared playfully at Ryou and turned towards Yugi "Joey's right Yugi there's someone out there for you and it wasn't Anzu that's for sure", Yugi just nodded and continued eating, "Hey let's go to the club tonight I'm sure Yugi will meet someone there and we could bring our lovers" Ryou said, Yugi glanced up at Ryou 'Sure that sounds great Ryou" the tri-colored male whispered, he just hoped he would meet someone

A few hours and drinks later Yugi was bored out of his mind sure many people had asked him to dance and he'd declined dancing reminded him of Anzu ' was I that in love with her' he thought, Yugi was brought out of his thoughts by someone tapping him on the shoulder, he turned around and gasped as he stared into hypnotic crimson-eyes and a handsome face to boot, the mystery man was identical to himself except of a few physical features and being a few years older, he was again brought out of his thoughts when his look-a-like pinched him on the cheek playfully, "You okay…? You kind of zoned out there" the man said teasingly, Yugi shook his head "I'm sorry but you're really cute"Yugi blurted out, the man laughed it was rich and smooth "glad you think so you're a cutie yourself but beautiful more the word" the man purred, Yugi blushed "So…what can I help you with?" the smaller asked loud enough over the blasting music of the club, his look-a-like smirked and leaned over to whisper in his ear "I was wondering if you would dance with me?" Yugi blushed and nodded; the older smirked once again and lead him over to the dance floor…

Joey and Kaiba were sitting on the other side of the bar watching Yugi and his mysterious look-a-like dance "Seto does he look familiar to you?" the blonde asked his fiancé, the brunette raised an eyebrow at the question "Sort of why?" Kaiba asked as he sipped his vodka, Joey shook his head and set down his own glass and looked for his other friends, Ryou was dragging Bakura onto the dance floor but he was resisting, Bakura was known for his two left feet, Marik and Malik were on the dance floor as well definitely drawing attention as they were making out, but was soon stopped as a guard came over and broke them apart, Marik got angry and punched the guard, Joey's eyes widen as Malik chased after his husband, Seto was laughing his head off " Kaiba stop laughing we gotta help them!" Joey cried out as grabbed the brunette and headed out the door

Yugi and Atemu were outside the club it was now closing up early thanks to someone causing a commotion and Yugi knew exactly who it was, he turned to his look-a-like "Thank you I had a wonderful time" Yugi said, Atemu nodded "Glad I could help, hey listen would you like to come over" the older asked, a blush came onto Yugi's face "I…I would love to and I think I lost my ride" the smaller said as he saw Kaiba's limo zoom by and was being chased by the bouncers and guards of the club, Atemu laughed as he grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him towards his car,

Alex: Well that's chapter one of my story

Griever: what's going to happen between Yugi and Atemu?  
Alex: 5 review and you'll learn the answer

Griever: Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander : Hello everyone long time no see 

Griever : Two years more like it

Alexander : SHUT UP!!!

Griever : (sigh) Enjoy chapter two

DISCLAIMER : Alex and Griever do not own Yu-gi-oh nor any of its character

Chapter Two

Yugi and Atemu stepped into the Lavish mansion, Yugi stared amazed at the design, vases,  
pictures "Atemu this is gorgeous this must of cost you thousands!"Yugi breathed. Atemu smiled happy that he impressed Yugi so far "Actually this is my parents summer home they gave it to me for a birthday present but they come to visit once in a while"Yugi nodded and stared at a statue of Hathor Egyptian God of Love Yugi squeaked as strong arms wrapped around his waist and warm breath whispered in his ear "Would you like me to give you a grand tour?  
Atemu whispered softly as he nibbled on Yugi's ear, a blush crept onto the youngers face as he nodded, Atemu smiled as his hands slid down onto Yugi's hips and led Yugi upstairs.  
Joey sighed as watched Malik yell at Marik for causing so much trouble at the Club, Ryou just stared sternly at Bakura "You'd best be glad you dont'get such a talking to as Marik I'm letting you off easy ok Bakura", the older nodded and winced as Malik smacked Marik on the head and that ended the scolding or if you could call it that. Joey glanced at Seto who shook his head in sympathy and little humor "Hey where's Yugi?" Ryou asked, Joey jumped up and looked around "It's okay Pup he went with that strange look-alike remember?" Seto said Joey sighed in relief for some reason he could trust that character..

Yugi moaned as Atemu moved his hands up and down Yugi's back after the tour and a short dinner, Atemu offered a message to relieve Yugi of his everyday stress "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" Atemu whispered as he kneaded Yugi's soft pale back,  
"I did very much Thank You Atemu-san" Yugi whispered, then gasped as Atemu lifted his shirt at little to reveal his stomach "Such a beautiful body it's a shame you don't show it off..." as his hands covered his stomach,"Atemu!... we're not going to-", he was stopped when Atemu kissed him full on the lips "The decision..is all your little one yes or no I it will change nothing between us I will still crave you and have the desire to make love to you" Yugi gulped as thought about "Atemu I think we should..."

Alexander: Cliffhanger!!!!

Griever: I can't believe you!!!!!

Alexander: 10 Reviews.. and you'll see Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander: Hello everyone!

Griever: You're updating more often than fan will grow to love you

Alexander: Thanks

Griever : Alex does not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Three

Yugi blushed as he thought about his options, he turned towards Atemu and boldly kissed against the lips, Atemu at first surprised, then he smirked and kissed harder against Yugi's lips loving the taste of Strawberries and Vanilla, they soon broke apart and Atemu picked Yugi up bridal style and carried him upstairs, on the way up Atemu leaned down again and press his lips against Yugi's again he could never get enough of this taste, they shed each others clothing along the way, they arrived at the bedroom, the smell of cinnamon and other spices overloaded Yugi's senses as he was deposited on the bed, he glanced up at Atemu who was looking him over, stripping him with his, eyes, Yugi smirked something out of his character, laid down and arched and softly moaned "Well..Atemu aren't you going to join me I feel lonely in this big, soft bed all by myself.." Atemu grinned as he shred his shirt to reveal a medium toned chest "Oh..I'm going to do more than join you" Atemu whispered as he crawled towards Yugi and kissed him on the lips "I'm going to strip you of all of your clothing and make you moan and scream my name.." the elder purred sexily, as he grabbed Yugi's thighs and carressed them gently, Yugi blushed and kissed him on the lips "Well why don't you get started..." Atemu smiled as he practically ripped Yugi's shirt off and attacked Yugi's chest, the younger squeaked and then softly moaned "Atemu..." the older slowly trailed his lips down to his stomach and kissed his navel twice as he gripped the sides of Yugi's leather pants and slowly pulled them down all the while palming his pale skin, he threw the clothing on the floor instantly forgotten, Atemu purred as he spread Yugi's legs "Now the real fun begins" he grabbed one the many rose petal from the bed and carressed Yugi's thighs, then his legs, the younger moaned, "Atemu stop teasing me.." Yugi softly moaned as he wrapped his legs around the older waist and pulled him down on top of him, Atemu smirked as he rose up and leaned down towards Yugi's face and licked his lips "What's the matter angel I'm trying to be romantic..you don't like it?" Yugi blushed "Y..You are being romantic Atemu you're just a big tease!", surprisingly Atemu laughed "Well little one it would be boring if I was serious that would make foreplay boring and dull would it not?" If it was possible Yugi's cheeks grew a deeper red, "I guess so..." Atemu smirked as he picked up a glass of wine "Well then lets make this more intresting" he poured the wine down Yugi's body, the younger yelped as the cold drink hit his skin, the elder leaned and started licking off the wine "ATEMU!!!" Yugi screamed as the wine was slowly licked off, he moaned loudly as Atemu made it to his inner thigh which was licked, kissed and nipped, the smaller moaned and panted as Atemu made back up to his lips "Now that was fun wasn't it?", Yugi leaned back and tried to catch is his breath but had no time as longed fingers carressed his entrance, Yugi immediatly tried to closed his legs, Atemu glanced up and smirked "Well it looks like I'm going to have to keep these soft thighs open now will I?"

Joey paced back and forth it was almost sunrise and still word from Yugi, he called his cell phone at least 10 times and got no answer Seto glanced up from his laptop to see his husband pace "Puppy calm down I'm sure Yugi's fine and he not a little child anymore no sit down you're even making me dizzy" the brunette chided, Joey glanced at Seto in mild annoyance "I know that Seto but Yugi's like family you know that I hope that man didn't do anything to him"  
the blonde glanced out the balcony to find the sun finally rising 'I hope you're alright Yueg..."

Alexander: Well that's it for now untill I can come up with some ideas I won't be reviewing for awhile

Griever: Help us out dear reviewers

Alexander: Until next time


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander : Welcome to the 4th Chapter of Love Blossoms

Griever : Hoooray.  
Alexander : (Whacks him on the head)

Griever : What the HELL was that for!  
Alexander : 1. For the comment and 2. Because it made me feel better

Griever : grumbling Alexander does not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Four

Sunlight penatrated Yugi's eyes as he sat up and glanced at the window slightly groggy he felt a strong arm around his waist and look down and saw Atemu still sound asleep, a small smile came to Yugi's lips as he carressed Atemu cheek, crimson eyes opened from the light touch he glanced up at Yugi and smirked as he pulled the smaller back down on the bed and pulled him close,"It's still early to be up angel.." the older whispered softly as he kissed Yugi's neck, Yugi shivered at the touch and carressed Atemu arms "If you hadn't noticed sleepy head it's 12:30 in the afternoon" Yugi replied while glancing at the digital clock on the bedstand, Atemu groaned as he pulled Yugi tighter against his body "And your point beloved is...?" Yugi giggled and slapped on the Atemu on the head lightly "My meaning is to get up you're taking me out to lunch" Yugi demandly playfully the older smiled at his new lover, he got up and wrapped himself up in a black robe and handed Yugi a purple one that matched his eye color Yugi stood and streched, Atemu smirked and smacked him on the butt, and ran out the room and into the bathroom, Yugi blushed and ran after him intentions of hurting his new and sexy boyfriend..

Ryou sighed as watched Jou leave a message for Yugi "He still hasn't picked up Jou?" the white haired boy asked, the blonde groaned in frustration as threw the cell phone the bed "Nope...I just hope he calls back soon he always calls back.." surprisingly Ryou laughed earning a glare from Jou "You're like his mother Jou always smothering him" Jou sighed and sat down at the kitchen table "I just don't want him to get hurt again" he answered, Ryou nodded in agreement "But Jou I have a good feeling about this one he won't hurt Yugi in anyway..Now what do you say we head to Raphael's for lunch" Jou jumped up and ran out while screaming "Hurry up Ryou!!!" the albino chuckled as he grabbed his coat and locked the door behind him

Kaiba Corp Seto Kaiba sat at his desk signing some documents though his mind was on something totally different he glanced at Mokuba who was currently reading a magazine, the brunette's eyes widen when he saw the cover "Mokuba let me see that magazine" he told his little brother, the black-haired Kaiba glanced up at the elder and handed him the book "Sure I'm through anyways" Mokuba said as he walked out of the office telling Seto he would be back later on but he was ignored as Seto searched through the magzine finally finding the article "Atemu Ishigami is the wealthy owner of Industrial Illusions and the creator of Duel Monsters hailing from Egypt a descent from a very high ranked noble family he was ranked most eligible bacheor of Japan in past 3 years." the rest was on business deals and such he closed the magazine cover and tossed on the further side of the table and leaned back on his chair "At least you found you a rich and handsome one Yugi lets just hopes he respects you as well.." the CEO mummered to him self

Meanwhile Yugi and Atemu had finally left the Condo and were headed out to lunch, Yugi glanced at his watch which read 1:30 "If you hadn't tricked me into the bathroom we would've left 30 minutes ago" Yugi chided, Atemu laughed quietly as he grabbed Yugi's hand and squeezed it affectionitely "I'm sorry little one I quess I just can't resist your beauty" Yugi blushed a deep red as he turned away, Atemu smirked as he saw the blush "So where do you want to go?" Atemu asked politely as they stopped at a red light, Yugi held his chin in thought "How ..about Raphael's? they have a good selection not to fancy and not to dull" Yugi responed, Atemu smiled as started driving again "Rapheal's it is"

Jou and Ryou groaned as they waited in the long line to get into the resturant "We should've came earlier and how should you still be hungry after stopping at two doughnut shops and one fast food place Jou?" Ryou asked irritably, Jou shrugged "they didn't fill me up alright I can't help my appitite" the blonde responded, Ryou was about to respond when he heard a familiar voice "Oh boy...see Atemu I told you we should came earlier.." a soft voice said, a baritone chuckle came after it "The line's not that long little one we can wait, we brought a snack just in case", Ryou tapped Jou on the shoulder "Jou I think you should see this.." the blonde turned around and gasped, "YUGI!!", the smaller turned around "Jou?"  
Atemu on the other hand was not pleased and glared the blonde "And who might you be?" he asked rudely, Ryou glanced at Jou and the mysterious man and then at Yugi who probably thinking the same thing "This can't turn out good"

Alexander : Well that's it Chapter Four

Griever nursing his bruised head Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander : Hi everybody

Griever : Hi

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Five of Love Blossoms

Griever : What's gonna happen this time?

Alexander : smiles You're just going to have to wait I would like to dedicate this chapter to A 4ever shadow 4ever for such a nice review

Griever : Enjoy Alex does not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Five

Yugi glanced nervously at Ryou who just shook his head nervous himself, Atemu had his arms wrapped around Yugi's waist possessively and glaring at Jou, "I'll ask you again...who are you?" Atemu growled, Jou had a glare that matched Atemu's "I'll should be asking you that question asshole who do you think you are with your arms around Yugi like that?!" the blonde reached for Yugi, quick as a snake Atemu lunged for Jou and his steel-toed boot collided with Jou's face, surprised the blonde landed on his back groaning in pain "Jou!" Ryou cried as he went over to help his friend, Yugi suddenly pushed Atemu away "Atemu what's the matter with you!" Yugi turned towards his lover and smacked him on the head "Jou is my friend Atemu he was only looking out for me!" Yugi cried as tears streamed down his face, Atemu's heart clenched at the sight, he glanced over at Jou who was now holding onto Ryou for support, they didn't know they had gained an audience, "What right do you have to going kicking around my fiance Atemu Ishigami" a deep voice said angrily, Atemu turned around to face Seto Kaiba, the brunette walked forward and put Jou in his arms and glanced down at Yugi "Why don't you ask your lover why didn't he tell you he owned Industiral Illusions and created Duel Monsters" Seto said as he began to walk away, the blonde glanced at Yugi sadly "I'm sorry I caused such a scene Yueg" the blonde apologized, Yugi's eyes soften "It's okay you're not the one who should be apologizing" the smaller said as he glanced at Atemu, the older sighed as he bowed "I apologize Jou my anger got the best of me" Atemu whispered, surprisingly Jou grinned "It's okay it only shows that you care for Yugi, love and take care of him he has 4 big brothers take will take care of you if you don't", Atemu grinned as he nodded, Jou and Seto got in the limo and sped away, Ryou glanced at them "I guess I better get going to" the albino said as he walked away, Yugi turned towards Atemu and dragged him towards the car "Now explain..why didn't tell me you owned Industrial Illusions" the smalled demanded, Atemu sighed as leaned against the car "I...guess I didn't want to tell you because I wanted a regular fun relationship something that would last, all the other relationships I had they used me just so they could exploit my name with theirs, make them famous when I saw you that night at the club you looked different carefree, kind-hearted and beautiful..", Yugi blushed at the last part, he stepped forward and hugged Atemu and gave him a soft kiss "Atemu I would've treated you no different if you would've told me sure I would've been surprise but I would eventually got over it I love you for who YOU are nothing else.." Yugi whispered, Atemu's eyes softened "Thank you aibou I love you..." Yugi blushed "I love you too..."

Jou sighed as Seto rubbed his face "Does that feel better koi?" the brunette asked softly, Jou nodded as entertwined his hands with Seto's, the older frowned as he saw the bruise developing on Jou's face, he rubbed it again "What did you do to get Atemu-san angry pup?" the CEO asked, Jou sat up and leaned against Seto "He was holding Yugi like some kind of toy possessive-like I guess it piss me off" the blond responded, Seto shook his as he kissed Jou on the lips "Well they are lovers now koi just like we are and probably they'd be engaged someday" the older reasoned, Jou smiled "Yeah you're right..."

Ryou finally walked into his apartment exhausted by today's events, he checked his messages to find one from Bakura "Hey koi I wanted to call you and tell you that the flight's been delayed from Osaka so I'll be back probably tomorrow and I'll make it up to you I promise love you bye," Ryou groaned irritably "I guess I'm alone tonight..._ again"_ he thought, the albino considered going over Marik and Malik's but quickly reconsidered no telling what those two will be doing...he flipped on the T.V to find a soap opera on, "This stinks"

Yugi giggled as he fed Atemu some chocolate-covered strawberries, Atemu caught Yugi finger in his mouth and licked and kissed it before releasing it, Yugi blushed as he reached for another strawberry and fed it to Atemu but this time he was quick enough to dodge Atemu, the older grinned, he sat up and faced Yugi and kissed him on the lips the taste of chocolate on Atemu's lips, Yugi moaned as the kissed became more passionate and lust-filled, Yugi pulled away and took a deep breath "Atemu I think-" but he was cut off as Atemu lunged for him again, Yugi sighed as he closed his away and surrendered to Atemu, after a few minutes they pulled away, panting hard Yugi glanced at Atemu "Koi I think we should slow down a little bit.." Yugi whispered softly, "You know to get to know eachother a bit more..", Atemu nuzzled Yugi's neck "And how do you suppose we do that?" the older asked as he began to kiss Yugi's pale neck, "I...I think we should mmmmm..spend the day together" Atemu lifted his head to stare Yugi in the eyes "Doing what?", Yugi shrugged "I don't know we could go shopping, to the park have a picnic", "Okay if that's what you want we're going have to shopping to find you a dress for a charity ball I'm attending I want to show off...", Atemu said as he kissed Yugi on the lips Yugi blushed as he nodded and cuddled against Atemu content for the time being...

Alexander: Well that's for it Chapter Five..

Griever: yawns Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Six of Love Blossoms 

Griever : It is 1:10 p.m and the skies seem to be clear and very sunny

Alexander : Okay...anyway I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Six

Yugi sighed for the thousandth time as he continued to scale through the expansive ballroom dresses at Bloomingdale's, he heard Atemu yawned as he walked behind him.

"I didn't know you were so picky Aibou" Atemu whispered as he wrapped his arms around Yugi and kissed him on the cheek, Yugi glanced at him through the corner of his eyes and continued to scan through until he found the right one, it was a black velvet dress that show the entire backside trimmed with a silver outline it also had a black scarf to along with it, he turned towards Atemu

"How's this?" Yugi asked, Atemu smiled as he looked at the dress "I think it's wonderful aibou you'll look stunning". Yugi raised an eyebrow towards his boyfriend "You're not just saying that so we can leave are you?" Atemu chuckled as he shook his head

"Of course not Aibou the dress is beautiful really...", Yugi smiled as and kissed the older on the lips and walked to the check out counter, the cashier smiled "What a wonderful selection" she complented as she ran it through "That'll be $800", Yugi nodded as he got out his credit card, before a hand stopped him. Yugi glanced up as Atemu was writing a check, "Thank you" the young woman said as they walked out, "Where to next?" Atemu asked, Yugi glanced towards the jewelry store as he skipped along Two hours later found them at a Antonio's an Italian resturant on the other side of town, Atemu had treated him to everything from buying his dress down to new make-up much to Yugi's dispair "Atemu you could at least let me treat you to lunch" the younger whispered, Atemu laughed softly as he shook his head "For the thousandth time beloved it's fine think of it as an apology for yesterday's events" the older reasoned, Yugi pouted "Well its a $2000 apology" Atemu downright laughed causing others to stare "Why little one I had no idea you were keeping tabs on how much I spent on you today", Yugi sighed as he continued eat his salad "What I meant to say is that you don't need to spend that much on me koi you do enough by show how much you love me.." the younger whispered as kissed Atemu softly on the lips, the older smiled as they released for breath "Thank you Aibou..I really appericated that", Yugi smiled "Your very welcome"

Yugi stepped out of the Mercedes-Benz after giving Atemu a very long good-night kiss, he glanced through the window as Atemu handed him his bags "You sure you don't any help Hikari?" the older asked, Yugi giggled as he put a good grip on the bags "I'm sure I'm pretty strong to carry three or four bags sweetie" he heard the older sigh "Okay call me in the tommorow around four so I can pick up" Yugi nodded as he walked up the stairs to his apartment, he glanced behind when finally made it to top and blew a good-night kiss towards Atemu, the older smirked and drove off, Yugi sighed as he unlocked the door as soon as he dropped the bags the phone rang he quickly ran over to pick it up

"Moshi Moshi"

'Yueg you're finally home'  
"Oh hey Jou what's up"  
'Ah nothin Kaiba still at work and gods knows where Ryou and Malik are'  
"They're probably with Bakura and Marik"  
'Yeah so how's it goin with Atemu'  
"It's going great Jou he spoils me he bought me a new dress and everything"  
'Good for you Yueg hey I was wondering if you're going to that charity ball tommorow night'  
"Yes Atemu invitied me"  
'Damn beat me to the punch guess I'm stuck with ol' moneybags'  
"You make it sound like it's a bad thing"

'Trust me it is',

Yugi heard a door slam in the background

'Guess I better go night Yueg'  
"Night Jou"

Yugi hung up the phone and laid down with a dreamlike sigh, his life was going great, he had wonderful friends not to mention a godlike boyfriend, he tossed up a nearby pillow and hugged to his chest, "I can't wait for the ball", Unknown to him he was going to see someone, he never wanted to see again...

Alex: Well that's it

Griever : Chapter 7 will be up on Sunday Feb 18th

Alex : Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander : Hi everybody it's Saturday Finally!! 

Griever : You can say that again

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter 7 of Love Blossoms I decided to post chapter seven a little early

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

Yugi woke up by his alarm clock ringing, a small pale hand shut off. Yugi sat up and yawned and streched he went over to his balcony and opened the door letting the sunlight and wind into the apartment he went around to the kitchen and did the same thing, he took a quick shower donning blue jeans and black long sleeve shirt, he turned on his radio it was playing First Love by Utada Hikaru he hummed along to tune while fixing breakfast, he smiled when heard kids splashing in the downstairs pool, the phone rang. He put it on speakerphone

Moshi Moshi

"Good Morning Aibou"

Atemu? aren't you at work

"Yeah we just finished the deal with Kaiba Corp"

So how did it go?"

"Better than I thought instead of 5 years Contract it turned into 20 year"

That's great are you off now ?

"In about two hours I'm taking you to lunch and dinner then to bed"

Atemu...stop teasing me!

" chuckle I can't help myself you're blushing right now"

Atemu!

"And I'm right and what's my prize?"

"A kiss"

How many?

"As many as you want..."

That includes how long we make love right?"

No it doesn't you hentai!"

Sorry Aibou

"It's okay"

I gotta go I'll see you in two hours love you

"Love you too"

Yugi hung up the phone with a sigh "I wonder how long this relationship is going to last?" Yugi whispered to himself as he put the dishes in the dishwasher and started it up the phone rang again, Yugi sighed "I'm getting a lot of calls today I can already tell.."

Moshi Moshi

"Yugi?"

Ryou?

"Hey Good Morning"

Good Morning to You too is Bakura finally home

"Yes he made home last night"

What did he get you this time?

"2 dozen roses and new outfit"

That's new

"Yes it is I expected the usual"

Hey Ryou are you going to the charity ball tonight?

"Yes Bakura has to go Apperances you know?"

I finally understand what you're talking about

"If your husband and boyfriend are famous you tag along for the night"

Exactly

Yugi heard shufflilng in the background and a grouchy "Ryou where are you?", Ryou sighed "In the kitchen Bakura!"

"Sorry Yugi I have to go"

Okay Bye

Yugi hung up the phone and glanced at the clock "11:30 already Atemu going to be here-" a knock on the door startled him, he opened to find Atemu there with two bags "Take out fine with you", Atemu asked. Yugi smiled and nodded, the older stepped in and looked around "I like your place it's cozy" the older commented as he set the bags on the table, Yugi walked back in and sat down with two plates and glasses "It's best I can do right now" Atemu smiled as he kissed Yugi on the neck "Are you ready for the party tonight?" the older asked as he began to eat, Yugi nodded as he drank some soda "Who's going to be there?" Yugi asked softly, Atemu sighed "All of your friends the rich, the stuckup assholes that I see everytime", Yugi carressed Atemu's face "You don't have to go you know" Yugi said, Atemu smiled and kissed Yugi's palm "Have too promised my collegues and I also promise I'd introduce you to them", the smaller smiled as he hugged Atemu and leading his head to his lap, "You're friends must think you're wonderful person now I see what they see you're a man of your word Atemu ever since we been together these have some of the most happiest times in years" Yugi whispered, Atemu's eyes softened as he reached up and pulled Yugi's head down and passionately kissed him on the lips, they realised for breath shortly after "I love you too"

It was now sunset in Domino and Yugi and the others were getting ready for the ball, Yugi twirled around in his new black dress, a diamond necklace, bracelet and anklet adorned his body. he sat down and applied his make-up. after a few minutes he stood up and took another look in the mirror and smiled he grabbed his scarf and headed towards the living room. he tiptoed around the corner to see Atemu sliding on his shirt, Yugi blushed as he saw a glimse of Atemu well-toned chest.., Atemu smiled he saw Yugi hiding behind the corner staring "You can come out tenshi I know you're behind the bookcase.." Atemu said lightly, Yugi squeaked as he came out and sat down on the couch as Atemu was putting on his black jacket, he was wearing a black tuxedo he left the first three buttons open a silver watch was on his left wrist the diamonds glittered in the setting sun and so did Yugi's jewelry, Yugi was staring at the sunrise through the window, he smiled as he saw Atemu coming up from behind him "Are you ready to go our debut starts in 30 minutes..." the older whispered, Yugi giggled and nodded. he grabbed his scarf and jacket and headed out the door,

The charity ball was being held at Seto Kaiba's manison the ballroom was gorgeous to say the least, everyone was attending to models to high ranking businessman and women, Atemu, Marik , Seto and Bakura were among these, Yugi, Ryou , Malik and Jou were amazed at how many people were here, all adnored in formal wear the Hikari's glanced around some famous actors were here models as well, Atemu came up and took Yugi's hand "Come beloved there are some people I wish to introduce you too", Yugi smiled as he walked by Atemu's side, they stopped by the fountain of angel holding two children "Yugi I would like to introduce you to Ryuuji Otogi and his girlfriend Anzu Mazaki..." Yugi gasped at the mention of Anzu, the brunette smirked cruelly at Yugi "Well...well...well if it isn't my ex: boyfriend, Atemu glanced at Yugi and then Anzu "What's going here you two know each other..." Anzu's smirk grew wider "More than you know Atemu-sama..."

Alexander : Well that's it for now

Griever : 4 Reviews for Chapter 8


	8. Notice

**Alexander : Hello **

**Griever :Hey Guys**

**I Have an announcement to make I will no be able to update for awhile due an Ear Infection the doctor said that it was external, he did the best he could but it still hurts like hell so I see you guys in a couple of days **

**Sorry :( Alexander and Griever**


	9. Chapter 9

Alexander : I'm Back Everybody!!!! 

Griever : And as excited as ever

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Nine of Love Blossoms

Griever : Alex doesn't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Nine

Yugi stared Anzu in the eyes as he hooked his arms around Atemu "Anzu it's good to see you again..." Yugi said happily as he kissed Atemu on the cheek, Anzu was growing angry to say the least. Yugi was supposed to be depressed because they left each other not smiling and hanging off the arm of one of the most richest businessmen of Japan, Atemu smiled at Yugi and kissed him on the lips and wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist, Otogi smiled and held out his hand "It's nice too finally meet you Yugi-san Atemu's told us so much about you" the raven-hair man said, Yugi shook Otogi's hand "It's nice to meet you as well Otogi-san I hope you dump this little slut over here soon trust me you'll be much more happier.." Yugi said with a innocent smile on his face, Anzu gasped as she came up to Yugi "How dare you say that you little bastard!!" she attempted to slap Yugi, a strong hand halted her as she looked into crimson eyes " Touch him and I'll personally take care of you..." Atemu hissed as he released her, she turned towards Otogi "I think it's time you left I only brought you here because I felt sorry for you, now I don't think it was worth it" Otogi said as two men came up behind Anzu "Gentlemen please escort Mazaki-san outside and make sure she's off the premises" Atemu said, the men dragged her away "I'll get you for this Yugi mark my words.." she hissed as she left, Atemu turned towards Yugi and gave him a surprised look "How long have you've known her Aibou..." the older asked suspciously, Yugi glanced sadly into his lovers eyes "...she was my ex:girlfriend Atemu I was hoping I would never see her again, but that didn't seem so..." the smaller explanied, Atemu's eyes softened and hugged Yugi "It's okay I'll make sure she stays out of our lives for good...", Yugi looked up and smiled "Thank You...Atemu for everything"

Jou smiled as he watched scene unfold, he turned towards Ryou and Malik who were amazed at what they seen and heard "Never expected Anzu too show up" the blonde said as he took a sip of wine, Ryou shook his head "I never expect to hear Yugi call someone a slut let alone smile while doing it", Malik laughed "You never know you're friends until situations like that come", Jou jumped when he felt strong arms around him "What is my puppy talking about?" Seto whispered in his ear, Jou grinned and turned towards his fiance "You should've seen it Seto, Yugi and Anzu going at it man some of the things Yugi said", Seto smiled "Whatever he said I'm sure she deserved it Yugi's happy now and I hope it'll stay that way.." the brunette said softly as he gazed at Atemu and Yugi going onto the dance floor, Jou smiled as he watched his new and old friends dance "Yeah me too..."

Yugi giggled as Atemu twirled him around as the music continued, they were perfroming the waltz. Atemu bent down and smiled at Yugi "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself little one" the older whispered softly, Yugi smiled as he tightend his arms around the older "I am really...I hope we can do this again sometime soon.." Yugi whispered softly, as he was lifted back up and twirled around again "We'll be doing this often and whatnot you have no idea how many invitiations I get a year of these things" Atemu whispered irratated as the song ended, Yugi smiled and grabbed his hand and lead him out towards the balcony.once they were out Yugi leaned against the railing and looked up at the stars and sighed, he glanced back at Atemu who came up towards him and wrapped him in his arms "I've always wanted a life like this..friends..family and someone who loves me with all their heart and now seeing that I do, I feel like nothing can ruin it. but I know that's not true..anything can happen turning a bad situation to worse in a instant that's how I felt when my parents passed away, I was happy then too" Yugi whispered. as he leaned against his lover with a sigh. Atemu glanced down at Yugi in sympathy "I'm sorry for your loss beloved I wish I've could've met them". Amythest eyes glanced into Crimson one "I wish you could've too Atemu, Mom would've smothered you", Yugi said amused. Atemu chuckled as he glanced up at the sky as a shooting star fell "Make a wish little one" he whispered, Yugi closed his eyes 'I wish I could have a family with Atemu one day' he thought as he opened his after a minute. Atemu kissed him on the neck "Was it something worthwhile?" the older asked, Yugi smiled and kissed Atemu on the lips softly "Yeah it was and I hope it comes true.."

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Nine, hope it wasn't too short

Griever : Nope

Alexander : There's alot more in store for Yugi and Atemu Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

Alexander : Hello Everybody

Griever: Welcome to Chapter Ten of Love Blossoms

Alexander : I do not own Yu-gi-oh Enjoy

Chapter Ten

It has been a year and a half since Yugi and Atemu have gotten together and everyday has been a like a dream to Yugi, around 6 months since the couple starting going out. Atemu had asked Yugi to move in with him, the man had gotten to the point when he couldn't sleep without the other, Yugi however was hesitant but it wasn't after 6 dinners, 4 dozen roses and 12 new outfits and evening dresses that Yugi had finally agreed if only Atemu had cut the expensive buying to a minimum and, blushing was constant thing for Yugi he hadn't realised how _affectionate _Atemu could be they would be watching a movie and suddenly the older would start kissing him on his shoulder and sometimes on his neck (It was covered with love bites), but Yugi enjoyed his life now, Atemu had treated him like royality each and every single day, but in the back of Yugi's mind he was worried, Ryou had been discussing his wedding plans with him, Ryou and Bakura's wedding would be during Cherry Blossom Season and Yugi whole-heartly agreed to it, but the tri-colored haired man wondered if he was ever going to get married, did Atemu just want a long-term relationship or something more, Yugi's thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming "Aibou where are you?" Atemu's voice called out. Yugi smiled "In the Kitchen" he replied back, pretty soon the older appeared with his suitcase in hand, his tie was completely undone and shirt untucked nothing what he had looked like this morning, Yugi giggled at his appearance "Rough day?" he asked amusedly. Atemu sighed as he kissed Yugi on the mouth and sat down on in chair "Yes..Kaiba hit a nerve today and the arguement wasn't pretty.." the other replied softly. Yugi gazed at him in sympathy as he went

over and started

massaging the others shoulders "Now...now I want you two to get along...his fiance is my best friend now" Yugi chided softly. Atemu moaned as he buried his face in Yugi's stomach "We are, we just his a disagreement that's all", Yugi bit his lip and stopped rubbing his lovers shoulders, the older looked up and noticed the distraught look on Yugi's face "Beloved what's wrong?", Yugi sighed as he sat down next to Atemu "Koi...I want to ask you something and please don't get annoyed" Yugi pleaded, Atemu eyes softened as he grabbed the others hands and held them tight "You know I would never get angry with you..." he said softly, Yugi glanced up and whispered "...Atemu how far do you want this relationship to go?" the older raised an eyebrow and then smiled as if finally understanding something "You're wondering if I just want a long-term relationship and not consider marriage is that it?" Atemu asked

teasingly, Yugi blushed ashamed, he gasped as Atemu kissed his fingertips "Of course I'd would want to marry you someday Yugi there's no doubt of that I just thought you would want to wait longer.." the older reasoned, relief washed over Yugi's face as he nodded "I do want to wait I just want to make sure I..guess seeing all my friends getting married has caused me to worry a little I mean they found their other and now I relise I found mine as well..." Yugi whispered as he kissed Atemu on the lips, the older stood up and carried the other upstairs...

Yugi groaned as he came out the bathroom for the fifth time this morning, he was throwing up constantly "I hope I'm just sick" he whispered to himself as he dialed the number for the doctors office, after making the appointment he left a short letter for Atemu and took off...

A few minutes later he found himself at the doctors, he sat down only to find Ryou and Malik here "Hey guys what are you doing here?" he asked, Ryou glanced up at him "Jou's sick...it happend at Burger World, just collasped" the albino whispered, Malik just shook his head "I told him eating too much would eventually get him" the platinum blonde said. Ryou glared at him and smacked him on the head "Don't say things like that Malik!", the other just grinned, the doctor came in "Hello you're the ones who brought Katsuya Jounounchi in correct?" he asked, Ryou nodded as he stood up and bowed to the doctor "I'm Dr. Sazumi it's nice to meet you it seems your friends have a case of bad indesgestion eating too fast" the doctor replied, Malik started laughing "I told you Ryou !!", Yugi sighed in embrassament, Dr Sazumi rolled her eyes and glanced down at the list "Motou Yugi" she called out, Yugi stood up, Sazumi smiled and put her arm around his shoulder "Right this way..."

Atemu, Seto, Bakura, Marik, stepped into the mansion "None of our lovers where at home so we'd figured they'd be here Atemu" Seto said as he glanced around the large house, Atemu sighed "Yugi...Aibou are you home?" he called out he entered the kitchen to find a note on the counter

_Dear Atemu _

_I've gone to the Doctors Office I'll be home soon I'm sure everythings fine _

_Dinners in the fridge _

_Love Yugi _

Atemu glanced at the note in worry he turned towards his friends "Yugi's at the Doctor I'm the others with him" he said as he grabbed the keys and left the house '_I hope everythings alright with you Yugi'_

Dr.Sazumi stood in complete shock at the results of Yugi's test, _"These test results are impossible!...But the machines don't lie" _she thought as she entered her lab again with a eager Yugi waiting, she glanced at him and then back at the results, she sighed as she put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, the smaller glanced up at her in worry "Yugi the results have come back you're..."

Alexander : Cliffhanger People

Griever : Oh...HELL NO!!!

Alexander : 4 Review for Chapter Eleven


	11. Chapter 11

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Eleven of Love Blossoms

Griever : Let's see what happends today

Alexander : I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Eleven

Dr.Sazumi put her hand on Yugi's shoulder, he glanced at her in worry, "Yugi the results have come back you're...-" but she was interrupted by a crashing sound outside in the waiting room, "Ryou where is Yugi?", they heard Atemu ask "He's with the Doctor now Atemu and Bakura will you calm down!", Yugi sighed as he glanced into Dr.Sazumi brown eyes "I'm what Dr.Sazumi?", he asked. she shook her head "Yugi..I'm afraid you're pregnant...", Yugi stared at her as if she was crazy "B...But how can I be pregnant I'm a man" he whispered, Dr.Sazumi shook her head once again "Nothing's impossible these days Yugi, I've checked these results ten times to make sure and everytime it's the same thing..." she explain. tears slipped down Yugi's cheeks as he glanced at the door he knew Atemu was waiting for him to come out, with determination in his eyes, he turned back towards Sazumi "Please don't tell Atemu Dr.Sazumi.." Yugi whispered pleadingly, "I'll tell him when we get home I promise", he reassured. Dr.Sazumi glanced at him suspciously "Okay Yugi I'll be calling to check up on you to see if you told him, it'll be bad for the baby if you kept this to yourself" she said softly. Yugi nodded as he slip off the bed and out the door, once he stepped out he was wrapped in strong arms, Yugi looked up into crimson eyes that were filled with worry "Is everything okay Aibou you're not hurt anything are you?" the older whispered , Yugi smiled as he placed his hand on his stomach "Everything's fine Atemu I'll tell you everything once we get home okay", Atemu nodded relief showing in his eyes as Yugi grabbed his jacket and the test results and left with the older trailed behind

It was now night time in Domino City, Yugi stood on the balcony of his shared bedroom with Atemu, Yugi was wearing a simple sky blue sweater and black jeans, his hand drifted towards his stomach again _"I can't believe this is happening but how can I tell Atemu when I blurted out about marriage the other day...and now I'm pregnant"_ "Aibou..." Atemu whispered from behind, Yugi slowly turned around to smile at Atemu who was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt and black pants, the businessman came up and grasped Yugi's hand and sat him down on the patio chair he took a seat next to him, Atemu took a deep breath before he asked "Yugi what did Dr.Sazumi say and what about the test results?" he asked softly, he stared confused as Yugi just handed him the envolope, Yugi's hands were shaking as he placed them back in his lap. Atemu opened the envolope and read the paper, his eyes widen in shock. he couldn't move as he read the papers over and over just to make sure they were right. after 10 minutes of silence, Atemu glanced at Yugi to find him crying, his pale hands were covering his face, Atemu gently took Yugi's hands away from his face "Beloved...what's wrong" he whispered, Yugi glanced up at his lover "Do you hate me...?" Yugi sobbed out, Atemu's eyes widen at the question "Hate you?...hate you for what?" he asked softly ,Yugi sniffed as he rubbed his face "For bring this on to you I asked you if you ever wanted to get married and you said yes and then I get pregnant it feels like I'm trapping you..." Yugi explained. Atemu stared Yugi in the face for a long time before a smile came onto his face "You're not _trapping _me little one neither one of us expected for this to happen and now it did I'm glad we have a little boy or girl or if were lucky twins or triplets coming into this world and I'll see it through so I can look into my child's eyes everyday and you'll be there to when I wake up and when I go to sleep for the rest of our lives, we'll be happy with our friends and our parents coming to see us and their grandchild on holidays..we'll be one big happy family" Atemu whispered, tears continued to course down Yugi's cheeks "Really...Atemu you're okay with this...?" the older smiled "Yugi you made me the happiest man in the world you filled my life with light and now you've given me something more...you given me a child", Yugi smiled as he hugged Atemu tightly, the older embraced him as he swung him around gently, Yugi leaned up and whispered in the olders ears "Guess what?" Atemu smiled and replied "What?" Yugi squeezed him harder "My wish came true..."

Alexander : That's it For Chapter Eleven

Griever : Vote if you want

1. Boy

2 Girl

3. Twin : Boy and Girl , Girl and Girl or Boy and Boy

4 Triplets : Boys or Girls

Alexander : Read and Review : 5 Review for Chapter 12


	12. Chapter 12

Alexander : Hello Everyone 

Griever : Okay the votes are in

Alexander : drum roll : It's gonna be twins : Boy and Girl !!

Griever : Enjoy Chapter Twelve !

Alexander : I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Twelve

News of Yugi's pregnancy took his friends by total surprise, and they decided to celebrate they held a small party at Atemu's and Yugi's home. Yugi had bought all sorts of books on pregnancy to help them out it wasn't until one evening that he got a surprise phone call,

Yugi was making dinner when the phone rang, he turned down his stereo and picked up the phone

Moshi Moshi

"Surprise!"

Ayame!

"How's my little brother doing?"

Oh wow...I'm doing fine and you

"I'm doing great now that I know that I have a little nephew or niece on the way..."

Who told you!

"Jou did you know he can't keep that mouth shut for long espcially when it's concerning you..."

You're right about that...

"So tell me about the father"

Well his name is Atemu Ishigami, he's 23 years old and he owns Industrial Illusions

"Whoa...you definitely snagged you one huh?"

Yeah you could say that...hey Ayame?

"Hmmmm...what is it?"

Well I was wondering if you could and stay with me for the duration of my pregancy...pretty please

"Of Course I'll come...but may I ask why"

Well seeing that you have two kids of you own you would know what to do and give me and Atemu advice and everything like that

"Sure anything for my little brother I'll just have to tell David and since the little ones haven't started school yet it'll be fine"

Great next week then

"Yeah I'll see you soon Love you Bye"

Love you too Bye

Yugi hung up the phone excited that his big sister was coming Ayame, she left for college for a Psychology degree and established her own office. she one of the best Psychologist in Tokyo some of her patients were mostly celebrites but she had once told him that she liked her regular patients better, they weren't so stuck up half of the time. the front door slammed, he then heard loud footsteps and yelling

"Katsuya calm down whatever Yugi's cooking it'll still be there when we reach the kitchen" Seto said

"Not likely" Bakura whispered to Ryou who laughed softly

Yugi stood in the doorway of the kitchen and blocked Jou's way in, the blonde stopped and stared at Yugi confused

"What's wrong little buddy?"

Yugi tugged on Jou's ear and dragged him to the kitchen table and plopped him down on a seat, Jou winced when he rubbed his ear

"What was that for Yueg!"

"For spilling to Ayame about me being pregnant that why!. I'm not upset I just wish you told me you were gonna tell Ayame first" Yugi said softly as he went back to cooking, Jou rubbed the back of his sheepishly

"Sorry Yugi I just couldn't help it my best friend is having a kid for goodness sake I couldn't hold it in"

Yugi sighed "It's alright and Ayame's staying with us for the rest of my pregancy I'll just have to tell Atemu when gets home", the door opened and slammed again and Atemu appeared in the kitchen he glanced around everyone was already situated at the table

"Is this a party or something?" he asked amused as he kissed Yugi on the forehead and rubbed his stomach, he leaned down and whispered in Yugi's ears

"How are my two favorite people in the world doing hmmm?"

Yugi giggled softly as he kissed Atemu on the cheek "Were doing great and Atemu my sister Ayame is coming to stay with us for the next nine months to help out"

Atemu raised an eyebrow "I see... hands on exprience huh?", Yugi nodded "I hope you don't mind?", the older shook his head

"Not at all I'll just think of this time of getting to know my nephew's and sister-in-law" they heard a loud growling noise, Atemu glanced at his friend "What the hell was that?" he asked them, Seto groaned as he just pointed to Jou, who shurgged and said "Let's eat!!"

A few hours later found Yugi and Atemu cuddling on the couch watching _Spiderman 2_, they had a bowl of popcorn between them after Jou and the others left they had helped clean up which Yugi was thankful for the couple had settled down to watch a movie both were in their pajamas it was close to 10 p.m. when they heard someone knock on the door, Atemu grew irratated

"Who the hell could that be at this hour?" he said. Atemu went to open the door to find no one but a letter on the ground he picked it up and carried it back to the living room, Yugi glanced up at him

"Who was it?" he asked, Atemu shrugged and handed him the letter "No one they just left this letter..."

Yugi read the letter and suddenly grew paled and dropped it, Atemu glanced at Yugi "Aibou...", tears streamed down Yugi's cheeks as he rocked back and forth, Atemu picked up the letter and read it

_I suggest you watch were you tread _

_because you and that disgusting abomination of a child are going to die and then Atemu will finally be mine _

Atemu grew angry as he ripped the letter and slammed his fist against the wall, scaring Yugi even further, the businessman took a deep breath before he went over to Yugi and hugged him tightly

"Shhhhhhhh...Yugi everything's going to be fine I will let nothing harm you or our child" Atemu whispered, Yugi sniffed and wiped his tears "Who would write such a thing?" Yugi whispered worriedly, Atemu sighed angrily as he turned off the T.V and carried Yugi to their bedroom and slid under the covers

"I have a pretty good feeling who but don't worry I'll take care of everything I'll get Seto and the others to help us and make sure you're never by yourself okay?" Yugi nodded as he fell asleep against Atemu's chest and the other soon joined him both of them forgetting the threat for now...

Alexander : streches That's it for Chapter 12

Griever : 6 reviews for Chapter 13

Alexander : Here's another vote Reviewers

Griever : Give us your choices of Baby Names and we'll see what we can do

Alexander : Read and Review


	13. Chapter 13

Alexander : Hi Everybody

Griever : We haven't decided on Baby Names yet so you'll have to be patient

Alexander : Sorry Everybody by the way I will now be updating once a week from now on..

Griever: Enjoy Chapter 13 Alex does not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Thirteen

Two months have passed by since that night and Yugi was beginning to show a little, his morning sickness had mostly vanished and so did the nasuea, Atemu true to his word never let Yugi be by himself, Jou, Malik and Ryou were with every second of the day, Ayame had arrive two weeks later estatic about Yugi, she always helped him out, so Yugi was never really lonely but he still felt like he was a burden to everyone.

Yugi and Ayame were hunched over a pregnancy book explaining about the different trimesters, Yugi stared confused, he glanced up at his sister

"Some of these terms are weird" he said,

Ayame giggled "Well Yugi trimesters are months of your pregancy like for instance every three months is a trimester so you would be on your first one" she explained,

Yugi smiled and nodded as he continued reading that is untill he felt pressure in his lap, Yugi glanced down to find amythest eyes staring back at him, he laughed as little hands tapped him on the cheeks "Good Morning to you too Sakura..."

, Sakura smiled, she was the reflection of her mother Ayame "Hi Uncle Yugi.." she said happily as she glanced down at the book "What's this" she asked,

Yugi smiled as he pressed his cheek against hers "These are baby books" he whispered to her softly as he flipped through the pages "Your havin a baby!" Sakura asked, Yugi nodded happily.

"When is it coming?" a new voice asked,

Ayame turned towards her son Skyler "Not for a long time now honey" she replied ,her son nodded as he sat next to her mother as he played with his game boy, he was a quiet child 'Just like his father' Ayame thought,

Skyler had emerald green eyes and blonde hair and Sakura had had black hair with magenta ends and blonde bangs just like Yugi and Ayame, she stood up

"Kids why don't we go to the backyard there's plenty of room" she said, the two children ran off,

Ayame helped Yugi up and to a patio chair, she closed the book and stared him in the eye "So any news about you-know-who?" she asked, Yugi sighed as he shook his head

" Not yet, and Atemu has become so _overprotective_ I feel like I can't breathe.." he said, Ayame shook her head

"Well he has a right to be you are carrying his child or children after all" she said, a blush appeared on Yugi's face

"Ayame!"

His sister laughed but soon grew serious again "But seriously Yugi we need to careful who knows what Anzu could be up to" she said,

Yugi sighed as he stood up and rubbed his stomach, a smile appeared on his face "Hey why don't we go out for lunch while Atemu's out he won't let me go anywhere without him checking it out first...", Ayame smiled and stood up "Sakura !, Skyler ! come on in were leaving" she called out "Yes Ma'am"

**Industrial Illusions**

Atemu kept staring at the phone and glancing at his laptop, he wanted to call Yugi to make sure he was okay, he leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his tri-colored hair "This is nerve wrecking" he muttered to himself as someone knocked on his door

"Come In" he called out,

Marik and Bakura stepped in and plopped themselves down on the chairs in front of Atemu's desk, Atemu raised an eyebrow at them

"Aren't you two supposed to be running your companies right now?" he asked suspciously, Marik and Bakura glanced up

"It's our lunch break and besides our VP's can handle it for a good two and a half hours" Bakura said as he streched,

Marik stared at Atemu as he watched his friends posture he rolled his dark lavender eyes "Oh for Ra's sake Atemu call Yugi and check up on him"

Atemu grabbed the phone and dialed the number and sighed "If this is the life a new father goes through then I'm going to lose a lot of hair and have high-blood pressure" he said sarcastically

Yugi glanced at his cell and checked the number, he glanced at his watch "Right on time too" he whispered, Ayame stared at the phone and then glanced at Yugi "Atemu", her brother nodded he picked up the phone

Moshi Moshi...

"Aibou-"

Atemu listen to me very _very_ carefully is something is wrong I will call _you_ okay?

"Yes Aibou"

Good now Isn't your lunch break have you eaten

"Not yet..."

I know Marik and Bakura are there so-

"Aibou is something wrong..." Atemu heard yelling in the background

Oh no...Atemu I have to go...NO AYAME STOP IT!!!

Yugi hung up the phone and went towards Ayame who was currently slapping and punching the hell out of Anzu Mazaki, Skyler was laughing very hard for a 7 year old boy

"Get her Mom!" Skyler called out encouragley while he was cradling his baby sister who was looking on in amazement, she looked up into Skylers eyes

"I didn't know Mommy could do that!' she said, Skyler stared into his baby sister eyes, his own shining with amusement and little bit of fear

"Neither could I..."

Finally 30 min later Ayame came out with a busted lip and Anzu with slightly broken jaw, Anzu stared at Yugi with anger and hate in her eyes as she walked away

_"I'm watching you Motou...I'll get you when you least expect it_" she spat as she ran off,

Yugi sighed shakily as he gathered his things and paid for the meal, he stared at his sister as she was dabbing her lip with alcohol she winced "Ayame...I'm scared" he whispered,

Ayame sighed as she gathered him in her arms "It's okay Yugi she's not going to hurt you not while Atemu or me is around"

Yugi nodded as they left the resturant with Skyler and Sakura

Atemu to say the least was not a very happy man, when he heard of Anzu's latest threat, the 23 year old took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down after he saw Ayame he immediatly asked her what happend,

"Anzu tried to approach Yugi but I wouldn't let her, telling her that he didn't want to see her but she slapped me and then the whole fight started.." she explained

Atemu sighed frustrated "I hope you beat the crap out of her because frankly I'm tired of seeing and hearing her", Ayame shook her head "That's not a way to solve it I espcially didn't want to do that in front of Skyler and Sakura" she whispered,

Atemu smirked "Apparantly Skyler enjoyed the little brawl you had he won't stop talking about it.." he teased

Ayame glared at him so firecely that the smirk on his face disappered in 2 seconds flat, she stood up and left, Yugi came in and sat down next to Atemu who pulled him into his lap,

Atemu nuzzled his neck "Are you okay tenshi" he asked softly,

Yugi nodded "I'm sorry that I'm making you worry so much it's just I feel so caged up I know you're trying to protect me but please let me and this baby _breathe_ Atemu" he said desprately, the older sighed and nodded

"I understand Aibou but if something like this evening happens again I'm not going to relent on letting it go she causing so much trouble as it is" Yugi smiled and nodded

"I'm promise I'll be careful and watch out for her, but I hope this little fit she's going through is finished soon I can't stand living like this..." he whispered, Atemu kissed him on the lips and laid a hand on his stomach

"Everything's going to be fine Yugi I promise" and with that they went to bed not knowing that the situation was going to get a whole lot worse...

Alexander : That's it for this week

Griever : Review and give us an idea for the next chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Alexander : Hello Everyone

Griever : Were happy to write for you people

Alexander : Now here's another installment of Love Blossoms

Chapter Fourteen

Yugi's pregnancy was now reaching five months, the days passed by like minutes. he would finally get to meet Atemu's parents today, he was so excited

Yugi was seated on the couch with Ayame on his right and Atemu on his left who's hand was currently on Yugi's swelling stomach, he giggled as he felt Atemu's hand carress his belly, the older leaned down and whispered "You're going to meet Grandma and Grandpa today", Yugi continued laughing as he felt Atemu press kisses to his stomach, a knock on the door interrupted them as Atemu stood up and opened the door to greet his parents, he was grabbed in a tight hug, he chuckled as he wrapped his arms his mother

"It's good to see you again..mother..father" he said happily, his mother Megumi Ishigami was 42 years old with blue eyes and hairstyle like Atemu except it was going down her back in flowing wave and blonde bangs covered her petite face, his father Damon Ishigami was 45 years old and had black hair and crimson-eyes he was 5'11 and was mildly built like Atemu he was wearing a black business suit, his eyes held warmth as he embraced his son, Megumi glanced around

"Now where's my son-in-law and soon to be grandchild" she asked happily, Yugi stood up with the help of Ayame and went up to Sakura and held his hand out

"Megumi-san I'm Yugi Motou it's a pleasure-" but he never got to finish his sentence as he was caught in a hug, he glanced into Megumi's blue eyes to see pure happiness, she pinched his cheeks

"Oh there's no need to be formal you are my son-in-law after all just call me mom okay and call Damon, Father we're all family after all" she said, Yugi smiled and laughed

"Okay Mom" he said, Damon came over and sat him back down "Now you just relax we don't anything bad happening now do we" Damon said with a smile.

Megumi sighed as she sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him "Ah I remember when I was pregnant with Atemu, his father treated me like a queen, and when Atemu was born he such a bundle of joy the girls admired him every since he was a toddler and still do now, why I remember when he was 13 a girl name Kikyo gave him at least 12 boxes of chocolate on Valentines Day and every Valentines Day the pile just grew bigger and bigger until we had no where to put them..." Megumi sighed again as she faded into her memories, while Yugi glanced at Atemu amused, while Atemu had his head buried in his hands

Damon patted his son on the back while laughing quietly "It's alright son you've gotten used to by now.." he said, Ayame was laughing while Damon glanced at her

"You're Ayame Belmount correct David's wife right?" he asked, Ayame smiled and nodded, Damon smiled "Why I haven't seen you since you had Skyler how are he and Sakura doing?" as if on cue, Skyler and Sakura ran in and hugged Ayame legs

"Mommy can we have a snack?" Sakura asked softly, Ayame nodded as she stood up

"Skyler...Sakura do you remember Damon-san, your fathers friend?" she asked, the two children bowed politely

"Hello Damon-san" they said, Damon nodded "Hello it's good to see you two well" he said, they nodded as they ran off, he glanced at Atemu who stood and streched

"Son why don't you join me out in the balcony I want to talk to you" he said, Atemu nodded and followed him outside

Megumi and Yugi sat in the guest bedroom talking "Have you started the baby classes yet Yugi" she asked, Yugi shook his head

"Not yet Mom last time we tried Atemu passed out while watching a tape on babies being born" he said tiredly, Megumi giggled

"You'd never expect Atemu to be the "fainting" type but you never know with him" she said, she glanced at him

"So do you know the sex of the baby yet?" Megumi asked as she put her clothes in a nearby dresser, again Yugi shook his head

"Not untill tomorrow we were hoping if you would want to come with us?" Yugi asked, Megumi eyes lit up and she nodded

"Of course I would..."

Atemu and Damon were sitting on the patio chairs, it was sunset and lights bounced off the glass doors and gleamed off of their watches and such, Damon took a deep breath and stared Atemu in the eye

"Now...have you propose to Yugi yet?" he asked his son, Atemu nodded

"Yugi said yes but not untill the baby is born or around 3 years old we'll be engaged until then I would like to right away but it'll to much stress on him" Atemu explained,

Damon nodded with the explanation as he leaned back into the chair "Did you faint?" Damon questioned, Atemu glanced at him surprised

and then sighed as he nodded

"Yeah I did took them 10 minutes to revive me..." Damon chuckled "Don't be ashamed I fainted plenty of times before you were born and mother was not a very nice person during those "nine months of hell" ", Atemu laughed but soon quieted down

"Father I have a problem..." Atemu said, his father glanced at him "What is it?"

"It's a woman her name is Anzu Mazaki and for the last 2 months she been stalking Yugi I tried everything but she's like a damn fly!" he cried out angrily

Damon nodded "We'll take care of it don't worry I have something planned but you'll have to participate and we can't let Yugi know about it"

Atemu leaned forward "Well what is it?" he asked, Damon smiled

"Well..."

Alexander : Cliffhanger

Griever : NOT AGAIN

Alexander : Help us out and come up with a plan to get rid of Anzu

Griever : Read and Review


	15. Chapter 15

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Fifthteen of Love Blossoms

Griever : Yay...

Alexander : I'm not in the mood Griever...

Griever : What's wrong..

Alexander : My Aunt's on me because she think's I'm 'slowing her computer down..' I'm only going to and Youtube that's the only websites I go to on occasions and I erased most of my music to help I have only _two_ files left she has more programs than I do the computer was slow when I got on for the first time and she's also complains about how long I talk to my brother on the phone something about tying up her line, or something I love her but she is getting my last nerves !

Griever : Cheer up once you get your own computer and phone you don't have to listen to it

Alexander : Thanks I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Fifthteen

Atemu stared at his father as if he was crazy, he shook his head and said "No Way...", Damon sighed as he leaned back against the chair it was night time and the two were still trying to figure out a way to get rid of Anzu, Damon glanced at his son and smirked another trait Atemu inheirted from him, he sat up and leaned forward towards son

"I got it.." he said, Atemu leaned forward as well and said "It had better not be outrageous like your last 12 plans...", Damon laughed and shook his head

"Nope..here's what we do, We'll host a party at Industrial Illusions it'll be executives and employees only of course, so your mother, Ayame nor Yugi will be able to come everyone will be in on it and they'll get paid for the time so everyone's happy. anyways back to the plan, we'll invite Anzu to the party and we'll have gaurds posted, then you. being the gentleman that you are will ask her to dance. after a while you'll take her to the balcony, she'll try to kiss you, you can be guaranteed of that after a few seconds the guards will arrive and take Anzu away for disobeying her Restraining order...and harrasing Yugi" his father explained,

A wide smirk came onto Atemu's face as he chuckled and then he stopped as he looked at his father

"Wait when did Anzu get a restraining order put on her?" he asked, Damon shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal "Your mother and Ayame did it about 2 days ago after what Ayame told us about the little brawl she had with Anzu, she immediatly told Ayame to slap the restraining order on her",

Atemu sighed as stood up and streched he glanced at his watch it was 7:30 "I'll take Ayame and mother shopping before you guys leave I owe them one big time.." he said, Damon laughed as stood up as well, "You'd best do that c'mon they should have dinner ready I'm starving.."

Yugi was excited as they walked into Dr.Sazumi office, today it they would find out about the baby, the red-head doctor smiled as she helped Yugi onto the table and laid him down

"Hello Yugi how are you?" she asked, Yugi smiled "I'm fine and you?", Dr.Sazumi brought the sonograph machine over "I'm great now lets see how you little one is hold up hmmm?"

Atemu smiled at Yugi as he rubbed his stomach in soothing motion, Dr.Sazumi applied the cool gel over it, an image appeared on the screen a minute later, Dr.Sazumi smiled as she glanced at her patient

"Well we have two instead of one.." she said, Megumi hugged Damon as she squealed "I'm having two grandbabies instead of one!" she said happily

Atemu laughed happily as he kissed Yugi on the mouth, tears of joy poured down Yugi's cheeks as he wrapped around Atemu's neck, Dr.Sazumi held up her hands

"Okay! Everyone calm down this is great news but now we have to find out the genders, I'll call you tomorrow to give you the genders of the children okay?" she said, Everyone nodded she handed Yugi a towel he wiped the gel off and slid off the table

Dr.Sazumi wrote down something and glanced back up to the couple "Next time we'll schedule the birth and prepartions for it you two take care you don't have that long to go Yugi", Yugi smiled and nodded "Thank you Sazumi.." "Your Welcome"

Yugi pouted as he watched Atemu dress for the party at Industrial Illusions, he glanced at the mirror at Yugi who was pouting and glaring at him, he almost laughed at the cute expression but knew now from exprience that the little one was serious, with a sigh he went over and dropped to his knees in front of Yugi and put his hands on the enlarged stomach which were holding twins

"Aibou...I'm sorry you can't come but it's for executives and employees only the next one will be for family and such" Atemu explained,

Yugi pouted even more his soft lips sticking out "It's not fair...when will you be home?" he asked softly, Atemu smiled as he kissed Yugi on the lips.

"In about 3 hours and I want you to stay off of your feet and when I get home I'll give you a nice message and a hot bubble bath okay" Yugi smiled excitement and antipatatican in his eyes

"Okay...", Atemu stood up and lifted him up and carried him to the living room where Everyone was, set him on the couch and kissed him on the lips "I'll be home soon.." he said as he and Damon left

Atemu and Damon glanced around there was a total of 230 people present at the party and it was running smoothly for a gathering they decided just yesterday, Atemu spotted Anzu and grinned as he glanced at his father

"Target's been located" he said, Damon chuckled as he went towards the refreshment table but not before giving a mock slute

"Move out solider and destroy the enemy" he said, Atemu laughed at the comment before going towards Anzu, meanwhile Anzu was

Anzu was staring as Atemu was coming her way!, she quietly squealed _"Maybe he dumped that loser Yugi!" _she thought excitedly as Atemu stepped in front of her and smiled...

Atemu groaned mentally as he saw the look of excitement on her face he kept chanting to himself _"It's for Yugi...It's for Yugi" _he smiled "Anzu-san I'm glad you could make it" he said, she smiled "So am I" she purred sexily or at least she thought she did, disgust flared in Atemu's eyes for a quick second before he put on a fake smirk and held out his hand "A Dance for the lady tonight?" he whispered huskily (Fake of course!), she smiled seductively as she put her hand in his and they began to dance

Damon watched in digust and anger but it had to be done to get rid of her, he glanced back at the bodyguards "Ready?" he asked, they nodded as they headed to a dark part of the balcony, he turned to Atemu and Anzu to find the brunette whispering something into Atemu's ears, he smiled and nodded an they headed towards the balcony,

Atemu held Anzu by the waist he just wanted to get this over with _NOW, _she giggled as she batted her eyelashes as she leaned in "Well aren't you going to kiss me?" she whispered huskily, Atemu grinned as he pushed her back

"Ummm... I think not you can come out now" he said, Anzu spun around to find two gaurds behind her, she glanced at Atemu "What the hell is this!!" she cried out, the gaurds grabbed her

"Anzu Mazaki you are under arrest for disobeying a restraining order and harrassing Yugi Motou" he said, she glanced at Atemu for help, but he just smirked and waved as they took her away, Damon stood by him waving also both his similar smirks on their faces,

"I'll get you for this Atemu the both of you I swear it!!!" she screamed as she was dragged away, everyone was watching, reporters flooded in and watched...

Yugi, Ayame, Megumi, Sakura and Skyler watched in amazement as they saw Atemu and Damon on the news, a reporter appeared

_"Tonight on Channel 7 news, dancer Anzu Mazaki was arrested at a party for Industrial Illusions and for disobeying a restraining order against her for Atemu Ishigami and his fiance Yugi Motou, the businessman and his father Damon Ishigami gave no comment only smiling faces as they left the building.."_

Yugi did the only thing he could do at the moment of shock, he laughed, the others soon joined in. Yugi wiped his tears away

"So that was that sneaking devil Atemu was planning and why he didn't want to let me go...and restraining order?" he said as he glanced at Ayame and Megumi as they turned and advoided his gaze they had smile of their own...

It was now midnight as Atemu messaged Yugi back they had just finished the hot bubble bath and now were relaxing in their king-sized bed, Yugi smiled as he leaned back against his lover

"You didn't have to do all of that sweetie but it was funny to watch her get dragged away.." he said, Atemu chuckled as he laid down next to Yugi and smiled "I had to it was the only way to get her out of her lives.." he replied, Yugi nodded as he laid his hands against Atemu's chest "I love you" Yugi whispered as sleep claimed, Atemu smiled as he rested his hand on Yugi's stomach and buried his face in the youngers hair "I love you too..."

Alexander : That it for Chapter 15

Griever : Here's another vote people...actually we have three

Alexander : First Vote which way should Yugi have the baby

1) Naturally

2) C- Section

Griever : Second Vote : Which way should Anzu come back

1) Escape from prison and kidnaps Skyler and Sakura

2) Your own opinon

Alexander : And the Final Vote! Which Month should the babies be born!

1) June

2) December

3) May

4) Feburary

Alexander and Griever : Read and Review


	16. Chapter 16

Alexander : Hello Everybody

Griever : Love Blossoms is finally winding down to it's final chapters

Alexander : Who knew we'd come this far?

Griever : And all thanks to our motivation from our readers...

Alexander : We really appericate it guys here's Chapter Sixteen

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh !

Chapter Sixteen

The final month of Yugi pregnancy was finally here, and Atemu had decided to take the remaining month off just in case something happend. Yugi felt like he was being smothered by his mother-in-law who insisted that they had started setting everything up, the nursery, clothes for the babies and other things..

Ayame watched amused as Yugi sat on one of the patio chairs out in the balcony with a content smile on his face, she walked out and sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder

"Are you okay?" she asked with slight laughter in her voice, Yugi glared at her but it was weak one as he leaned over and layed his head on her shoulder

"Not really I'm ready for these two to come out" he complained softly as he rubbed his stomach. Ayame laughed as she ran a hand through his tri-colored hair much like her own "It'll be alright Yugi now you know how I feel" she said but mostly to herself

Yugi smiled at what she said "I guess I do everyday through my pregancy was something new and exciting you should've seen how excited Atemu was when I told him I could feel the twins kicking"

**FLASHBACK**

_Yugi and Atemu were sitting in bed it was a sunday morning they were currently looking through a book with baby names they had gotten from the library the other day.. Yugi flipped through the girls names "How about Kikyo...Anita or Mana..Serena..Samantha..Hikari..Kaeana ...Kiari ..Veronica...Victoria..Namine..Rinoa. _Ami_..Selphie..Garnet..Freya" Yugi said as he glanced up at Atemu who was looking at the names as well before he glanced at Yugi and smiled "How about Hathor?", but before Yugi could respond to it he felt a jab to his stomach. he glanced down and rubbed his stomach as tears of joy coursed down his cheeks. _

_"What's wrong Yugi?" Atemu asked worried. Yugi sniffed as grabbed Atemu's hand and laid on his enlarged stomach, the other raised an eyebrow before he felt a tap against his palm. Atemu's eyes widen as he stared at Yugi in amazement as a huge grin came onto the others face as hugged Yugi hard, he put his hand on Yugi's belly "Our babies I can't wait until I can hold them in my arms I can't wait..." he whispered in Yugi's ear. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu happily the baby book lay forgotten on the bed..._

**END FLASHBACK **

Ayame smiled as Yugi finished his story but then she looked thoughtful Yugi noticed this "You aren't thinking of having another are you?" he asked softly. A smile came onto Ayame as she sipped on her lemonade "Only wishful thinking" she said. Atemu came outside with a baby book and sat down next to Yugi

"Aibou we still haven't decided on names for our little ones yet espcially the boy" he said. Yugi giggled as glanced over the table "Well how about Xavier for the boy and Naomi for the girl for their middle names we'll take them from a different language instead of the traditional Japanese names" Yugi said. Atemu smiled "Those are wonderful names Aibou but what do you suggest for the middle names?" he asked. Yugi smiled and shook his head

"You'll have to figure that out Atemu I picked their first names you have to pick their middle names" he said. Atemu leaned back in the chair and look thoughtful for a minute before a smile came onto his face "Alexander for the boy and Lillian for the girl". Ayame and Yugi nodded their heads in agreement

"Those are wonderful names you two" Ayame said happily "Naomi Lillian Ishigami and Xavier Alexander Ishigami" Atemu sounded out before he smiled and nodded Damon and Megumi were watching from the balcony doors with smiles on their faces, Megumi turned to Damon and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder "Remember when we used to be like that Damon" Megumi said, a small came onto Damon's face as he nodded and wrapped his arms around his wife "Our parents were watching us and now were watching ours" he said

It had happend in the middle of the night, Yugi had gotten up to get a drink of water that's when he felt something run down his leg. He gripped the counter and his belly "ATEMU GET UP!!!" he screamed out alerting the whole house. Atemu ran in just in his pajama pants, hair dishuffled he saw Yugi on the ground moaning pain. He ran over and picked Yugi up

"It's okay Yugi were going to hospital now" Atemu said calmly as he could but on the inside he was very nervous. Damon had started the car, and Ayame and Megumi had grabbed the kids and the overnight suitcase. Yugi was groaning in pain on the way to the hosptial while Atemu was trying to keep him calm, but it wasn't helping. Ayame glanced in the backseat "Atemu time Yugi's contractions" she said. Megumi had Yugi's head in her lap running her fingers through his hair "It's okay Yugi just breathe relax" she whispered softly, Yugi grabbed Megumi's hand and held onto it tightly as another contraction ripped through him. Atemu turned towards Ayame

"His contractions are 5 minutes apart" he said. Ayame nodded as she flipped her cell phone shut "Jou and the others are on their way now" once they arrived at the hosptial they had checked Yugi in and put him in a room for the time being

Yugi glanced up at the ceiling his arms wrapped around his stomach, Atemu sat beside him in a chair slipping in and out of sleep. Yugi smiled at the sight when the time finally came he would wake him up "Or me screaming in pain would" he whispered to himself as Dr.Sazumi walked in she looked dead tired and grumpy. She smiled at Atemu who was now snoring softly from lack of sleep.

She went over to Yugi and patted him on the shoulder "How are you holding up?" she asked him. Yugi looked at her and smiled "As good as it get am I ready for labor yet?" he asked. she checked and smiled "Yes you are". Yugi nodded as looked over at Atemu and giggled and took a deep breath and screamed "ATEMU I'M GOING TO LABOR!!", that did the trick. Atemu fell out of the chair in fright and quickly was by Yugi's side

Yugi and Dr.Sazumi laughed at the wild look on Atemu's face before the older finally realized what was going on, he sighed and kissed Yugi on the cheek "Are you ready beloved?" he asked. Yugi nodded as they took him to the Emergency Room..

(A/N: I'm skipping the whole next part where Yugi has the baby I'm feeling lazy today)

Crying echoed through the room as the newborn twins were properly cleaned. Yugi laid back on the bed exhausted and happy that it was over, a nurse handed him the girl and handed Atemu the boy. Yugi cuddled the baby girl close and kissed her on the forehead. He stared at his little boy. Pride shown in Atemu's eyes as he stared at his son. Dr.Sazumi came to them with the birth certificates "Okay the boys first" she said. Atemu smiled "His name is Xavier Alexander Ishigami" he said proudly, she turned towards Yugi who was looking at his daughter "Her name will be Naomi Lillian Ishigami" he said softly as the baby cooed.

Dr.Sazumi smiled "Beautiful names birth of date May 13th 2007 4:30 am and on Mother's Day what a gift" she said. Yugi nodded as the nurse took the twins away "All we have to do is give them a check-up and they'll be free to go in a weeks time" Sazumi said as she left the room

Ayame yawned tiredly in the waiting room that is until she heard screaming. She bolted up and headed outside, Ayame gasped as she saw Sakura and Skyler in the hands of Anzu "Let them Go!" she cried out angrily. Anzu laughed cruely as she pointed as she pulled a black object out of her purse. she pointed the gun towards Sakura who was crying hystercially. Ayame started towards her as Anzu backed away "How in the hell did you get out of jail" Ayame said enraged. Again Anzu laughed "It was easy when you have connections" she said as she began to back away.

Jou and Seto ran forward only to be stopped by Anzu pointing the gun towards Skyler now who was shaking "Take one more step and he dies!" the brunette said. Jou growled but stopped as he saw Marik and Bakura sneaking up behind Anzu, on the outside he showed nothing but on the inside he was relieved.

Anzu not knowing this began backing up and running into Marik who took the gun from her and knocked her out. Sakura and Skyler ran towards Ayame who hugged them tightly as tears ran down her face. She kissed him frantically "Are you two okay" she asked worriedly

they both nodded. Ayame glanced at Marik and Bakura and smiled gratefully "Thank you the both of you I don't now what I would've done if you hadn't come" she said. Marik and Bakura nodded. Jou turned towards Seto "Call the police and this time we make sure this bitch stays in jail and we won't mention a thing to Atemu and Yugi" he said. Seto nodded as began calling the police.

Ayame stood up and grabbed her children's hands "Why don't we go see Uncle Atemu and Yugi" she said to Skyler and Sakura. Sakura looked up at Ayame "Now that the twins are born mommy can we go to the park and everything" she said excitedly. Ayame smiled and nodded as they went to visit Atemu and Yugi...

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Sixteen

Griever : One Chapter left and then the Epligoue

Alexander : Read and Review


	17. Chapter 17

Alexander : Chapter 17 is finally here and we finally made to over 100 reviews!!!

Griever : We have an announcement to make

Alexander : From here until Thursday I will try to finish finish Rebuilding What is lost and Love Blossoms because I will no longer have Internet for a while sorry folks

Griever : It is sad but the Epliogue will be up sometime around Sunday and Monday

Alexander : Enjoy the Chapter we do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Seventeen

Ayame and the others stared amazed at the newborn twins "They're gorgeous..." Ayame breathed. Xavier and Naomi were sleeping peacefully. Skyler and Sakura were jumping up and down trying to see, until Jou picked the both of them up for a minute before setting them down. Ryou opened the door to Yugi's room to find him wide awake with flowers of every sort surrounding the room, the new parents smiled as they saw them come in. "Hello Everyone.." Yugi said softly. Ayame ran over and hugged Yugi "Congradulations Yugi and Atemu the twins are beautiful" she said happily. Jou patted Atemu on the back "Yeah Congrats buddy and good luck on a speed recovery Yueg" the blonde said. Seto turned toward Atemu "What did you name them?" he asked, Yugi smiled "The girl is Naomi Lillian Ishigami and the boy is Xavier Alexander Ishigami" he said as exhaustion was taking over him again. Atemu leaned over and kissed Yugi on the lips "Go to sleep love you've been through alot today" he whispered but he didn't need to tell Yugi twice, the younger was already dead to the world.

Ayame hugged Atemu "Take care of them I'll be coming by when I can" she said, Atemu chuckled and returned the embrace "I will I'm taking another month off to get into the routine of taking care of the new editions of the family" he said happily. Dr.Sazumi came in with a smile on her face as she saw everyone in the room she glanced at Yugi who was sound asleep, Sazumi turned to Atemu "Well Atemu it seems that Xavier and Naomi checked out as very healthy babies you take them home tomorrow as soon as Yugi is strong enough" she said. Everyone started cheering but instantly quieted down when Atemu shushed them. Dr.Sazumi turned to leave "Good luck" she said as she left

A week has passed since the twins birth and Atemu and Yugi had finally gotten used to it, it seems they were natural born parents. Megumi and Damon were finally leaving back to America but not without a tearful farewell. Yugi stood with Naomi in his arms and Xavier in Atemu's in the airport. Megumi kissed her grandchildren on the forehead "Take care we'll come again soon and when is the wedding?" she asked, Yugi blushed as he glanced at the amythest and ruby ring on his finger "It'll be in June of next of year when the twins are older" he said. Damon smiled as he took one last glance at his grandchildren, Naomi had amythest eyes like Yugi and Xavier's eye color had come out in unique way one was amythest and the other crimson he could already tell he would be a hearthorb among the girls later on in life. He embraced Yugi and then Atemu "Yes take care the both of you we'll call as soon as we land" he said as took Megumi hand and left for their gate.

The next one to leave was Ayame, Skyler and Sakura, Sakura was crying as she grabbed her Uncle Yugi's leg "I don't wanna go!" she wailed. Skyler came over and embraced her "It'll be okay Sakura we come and visit again can't we mom?" he said. Ayame glanced at her son with her pride in her eyes "Yes we sure can". Yugi handed Naomi to Ayame and bent down and hugged Sakura "Don't worry tenshi I'll call you every other day and you can come during the summertime when school's out and you'll get to play with the twins okay?" he said softly, a big smile came onto Sakura as she embraced Yugi and planted a kiss on his cheek "I'm gonna miss you Uncle Yugi, Uncle Atemu" she said. Atemu chuckled as he patted Skyler on the head and gave hugged Sakura "Were going to miss you too" he said

_"The Flight departing to San Fransico, California will be leaving in 10 minutes"_ the woman announced over the intercom. Ayame gasped

"Oh no! We gotta go come on you two were going to miss our flight!" she cried as she grabbed the both of them and took off. Yugi and Atemu could wave as they were shaking with laughter. Yugi stared down at Naomi who was grasping his shirt and cooing softly, he kissed her on the forehead. Atemu was currently bouncing Xavier on his lap while the little one was giggling hystercially, about ten minutes later after seeing their families planes take off the new family finally went home.

Months passed by and Yugi and Atemu had decided to have a friend outing at the park, they had reserved a spot. Ryou and Jou and Malik and Yugi were setting up the food. while Atemu video camera in hand was watching the twins play, over the months that had passed by he had become a very overprotective father which irritated Yugi to no end, but it just showed how much he loved them. Atemu turned the video camera to Yugi who was now playing with Xavier and Naomi. Yugi smiled at the camera and waved he stood Xavier and Naomi upright "Okay you two one step at a time" he whispered. Yugi let go and watched he began crawling backwards and catching in case they fell down. Atemu put the camera down and watched amazed as Xavier and Naomi made it at least one feet before falling into Yugi's arms. Atemu grin was wide as it could be before yelling out to the others "Hey guys Xavier and Naomi tried walking they made it!" he cried out happily as he picked both of his twins up and held them close. Ryou silently picked up the camera and started taping them "These are the days we will always remember" he whispered to himself as continued to watch everyone through the camera. He turned towards Jou and Seto who were currently arguing over the last sandwhich before kissing and making-up with each other, Ryou then looked over to Marik and Malik who currently feeding each other strawberries and smiling and finally turning towards Bakura who was watching him and waved with not a smirk nor a grin just a smile as he walked over and took the camera from Ryou's hands and kissed him on the mouth passionately "Memories sometimes don't need to be video taped they stay right here no matter what happens and how much time goes by" the older said as he pointed to Ryou head and heart. Ryou smiled and glanced up towards the sky "You're right we will always remember these times good and bad.."

Alexander : That's it for Chapter 17

Griever : Read and Review


	18. Chapter 18

Alexander : Hello Everybody the Epilouge is finally here

Griever : Yeah it's been a long run hasn't it

Alexander : Yeah it has I want to thank everybody for reviewing this story and giving your support!

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

It was finally time for Yugi and Atemu's wedding the twins were a year old now and steadly growing up, Naomi had Yugi's shyness and Xavier had Atemu's overprotectness and the fact of being very stubborn. Yugi's thoughts were broken when Megumi hugged him around the shoulder over the year the two had become very close. Yugi smiled as he looked into the mirror he was sitting in front of his face was covered in light make-up with lip gloss and his hair was tied back with his blonde bangs framing his delicate face. He was wearing a white silk wedding dress with see through sleeves with lace designs. Ayame and Megumi had picked out the dress it looked very expensive to say the least but Atemu told him he wanted nothing but the best for his Yugi. He felt Naomi struggling to get off his lap, Yugi set her down and she ran to Sakura who was wearing a pink dress with flowers on them, Sakura and Naomi had become the best of friends even though Sakura was 4 years older than Naomi that had not stopped them from becoming friends and Yugi was happy for that they were cousins after all "Yugi it's almost time are you ready?" Megumi asked with excitement in her voice. Yugi smiled nervously with a blush on his face as Ayame pulled the viel over his face "As ready as I'll ever be" he said as the left

Atemu kept pulling at his collar he was wearing a white tux with a black vest. Seto and Jou were next to him they were already at the altar they were atleast 200 people attending all thanks to Megumi, he felt two hands on his shoulder and glanced at his cousin and cousin-in-law as they held him still "Don't you dare get cold feet now Atemu" Seto hissed as the music started. Atemu stared as Ayame, Shizuka (Jou's sister) and Mai(another relative of Atemu) came out the three bridesmaids were wearing light pink dress of a simple design one by one they came until they were standing on the left side of the alter, after a few minutes the music started up again but a different tune. Atemu stared amazed as Yugi came out in his wedding dress with Damon on his arm he could tell that Yugi was nervous and as a scared as a rabbit by his posture but he relaxed as Damon patted him on the arm and whispering soothingly to him that Yugi stopped shaking they finally made it to the altar and Damon stood beside Jou and Seto.

Yugi and Atemu stared into each other eyes as the priest started "We are here today to in holy matrichmony to join these two wonderful souls you have prepared your own vows" the priest stated. Atemu and Yugi nodded

Atemu smiled as held Yugi hand in his own "Yugi Motou you are my best friend my pillar of strength in times of turmoil my angel of light in times of darkness I promise to protect you, to cherish and take care of you and to be with you. My eyes will never look upon another for as long as I live you are the half of my soul Yugi the light in my life I will always love for eternity and beyond" Atemu turned to Skyler who was the ring bearer and slid the diamond ring onto Yugi's finger. Yugi smiled as tears ran down his cheeks

"Atemu you are my protecter a wonderful father to our children and my best friend and I promise you that I will always be there for you in times of need and I will always be the light to your darkness and my eyes will never look at another as I do you. I will always love you forever the times we have I will always cherish and keep close to my heart and from this day forward our days, months and years together will be filled with nothing but light, love and devotion" Yugi finished with a happy sob as he slid the gold ring onto Atemu finger. The priest nodded "And with the power vested in me you may kiss the bride or groom whichever you prefer" he said with a smile on his face. Atemu smiled as removed the viel and brought Yugi's face close to his and kissed him on the lips passionately. Cheers and cries of joy went up into the air.

Yugi and Atemu broke apart and smiled at each other and faced the crowd, Naomi and Xavier ran forward and jumped into their parents arms causing them to fall backward and onto the ground. Instead of being angry Yugi and Atemu laughed happily as they hugged their twins, Cherry Blossoms were falling making the scene beautiful and full of excitement. Jou camera in hand took a picture of the happy family

Yugi giggled softly as Atemu carried them into their bedroom suite in Hawaii, Atemu laid him down on the bed that was covered with rose petals and black silk the older crawled over him and kissed him passionately on the lips, they released after a minute and Atemu buried his face into Yugi's pale neck and started kissing and nibbling the soft skin. Yugi moaned in pleasure as he grasped Atemu's strong shoulder and started removing his tuxedo. Atemu smiled as he started removing Yugi's dress and leaned down and kissed him again. Yugi gasped as his dress was fully removed and the cold air hit his skin after a while Atemu sat up and took his shirt off the pants and underware followed and landed on the floor with out a second glanced, the newlyweds moaned as skin met skin in the first time in months they were just content to lay their to enjoy the moment. Yugi ran his fingers through Atemu's hair "When was the last time we did this..." he whispered softly. Atemu kissed Yugi on the collarbone his voice muffled by his kissed along Yugi's shoulder "22 months and 16 days" Atemu mummered softly as kissed down Yugi's body, Yugi laughed as he glanced down at Atemu who had stopped at Yugi's hips "You've been keeping track" he said softly. Atemu glanced back up with a smirk on his face and proceeded to go downwards...

After a vigrous of 4 rounds of sex, Atemu and Yugi were now on the beach just taking a stroll the sun was about to raise the two had gotten up early before the crowds came in. Yugi smiled as he tightend his grip on his husbands hand "Hey Atemu? do you remember the first time we met" Yugi asked softy. That had brought a chuckle of the older "Yes very clearly you had told me that I was cute" he said, a blush adorned Yugi's face "Well you were and I never expected that I'd be here now with you strolling down a beach in Hawaii on our Honeymoon no less" he said.Atemu smiled as he kissed Yugi on the lips as they stopped to watch the sun rise. Yugi stared at Atemu with a content smile on his face "We should've brought the twins with us" Yugi said amusedly. Atemu pouted and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist "If we would have then we would've have gotten all that wonderful _excerise_ in" the older purred, Yugi smiled amusedly "You would think that as a workout" he said. Atemu laughed as he kissed Yugi onto the lips again this time lasting for several moments, they pulled apart their lips inches apart "I love you..." Atemu whispered, Yugi smiled as tears of joy ran down his cheek "I love you too..."

10 years later

Footsteps sounded throughout the house of the Ishigami's, a oak door designed with the family emblem was opened and the twins ran in and started jumping on the bed of their parents. A irritated groaned sounded from within the covers but it was more of a growl, Atemu now 35 years old sat up and glared at his children of 10 years old he glanced at Yugi who was watching amused through half-lidded eyes "Xavier...Naomi what did I tell about jumping on the bed espcially on a Saturday morning at 10:00 in the morning..." Atemu said trying to keep his voice calm. Naomi giggled as she cuddled next to Yugi who was still laying down her hair was long and unkept and ruffled from sleep. Xavier smiled "Don't do it" he replied. Xavier took after his father his eyes sharp one crimson and one amythest with tan skin his egyptian features slowly over his japanese ones he was wearing black pj's and his face was currently set in a smirk that he had inheirted from his father and grandfather. "Xavier's right Daddy you did say 'Don't do it'" she said imitating her father's voice. Yugi meanwhile was brushing his daughter's hair while trying to stifle his laughter but was failing miserably.

Atemu sighed as he laid back down and attempted to go back to sleep but it seemed fate had different plans because five different kids came into the bedroom. Skyler now 16 his blonde hair now reached his shoulders currently tied up wearing black pants and a blue long-sleeve shirt, Sakura came in next now 14 her tri-colored hair pinned up wearing capri's and wearing a sleeveless shirt next was Akira. Ryou and Bakura's adopted son who had black hair and blue eyes wearing a khaki's and a white shirt, he was adopted a year after Atemu and Yugi's wedding and now was apart of the big family that accumalted over the years. Kikyo, Jou and Seto's adopted daughter appeared next she was also adopted a year after had brown hair and green eyes wearing a skirt with a tube top and finally Satomi, Marik and Malik's son aslo adopted a year after he had blonde hair with blue eyes wearing a black shorts with a purple short-sleeved button up shirt all seven kids now were either sitting or lying on the huge-sized bed. Atemu now irritated more than ever sat up again "How did all of you get in here!" he cried out, the teenagers smiled and said at the same time "Spare Key". Atemu stood and looked at his children and nephews and nices, his left eyes twitched as he moved to his dresser and grabbing his clothes mumbling msomething close like "Can't keep a decent days sleep anymore' before going into the bathroom that was connected to the room. Yugi laughed as he turned to the kids "Where are you're parents?" he asked. Kikyo smiled "Downstairs getting breakfast down Uncle Yugi" she said as she walked back out with everyone trailing behind her. Yugi smiled as he stood and took a shower in another adjoining bathroom he didn't want to irritate Atemu further even though it was funny...

The sun was high in the sky as everyone was in the park that day, Yugi was watching everyone play around in his lap was a photo album he smiled as he flipped through it, it was filled of pictures from the twins birthdays, anniverseries, parties or just plain gathering a sad smile came to his face as he came to a picture of Megumi and Damon, they had passed away 4 years ago in a car wreck it was purely accidental. Atemu had been so heartbroken it was a hard time for everyone but they had moved on and living for the both of them. he felt arms wrap around him, he glanced up to find Atemu staring at him with a gentle smile, crimson eyes stared down at a picture of his parents. A sigh came from his lips "I miss them so much" he whispered to Yugi, the smaller held Atemu's hand tightly in his "I miss them to sweetie but they would want us to be sad we can only live for them and be happy and they'll always be watching over us". Atemu stared up at the blue sky as a vision of his parents came to him, he imagined them smiling with pride in their eyes and wishing him to be happy and not to worry, "Yeah you're right Yugi and I will live for the both of them..."

Alexander : That's it Everybody!

Griever : Vote for our next story Reviewers

Together Forever : Because of a war between Angels and Demons two lovers were seperated and reincarnated without any memory of the other will the two be able to be fate and be together for Eternity as the two planned

Married : Prince Yugi of Spria and Prince Atemu of Ivalice are planned to get married but can the two get along and fall in love before the two worlds are launched into an all out war!

Summoner's Journey : Yugi can no longer bare Yami and Seto being with each other so he travel's to Spria with Joey as his gaurdian to defeat the being known as Sin once and for all but what if Yami and the other's tag along to get Yugi back in time

A Mistake Meeting : Yugi a shy artist who hardly gets out meets a seductive well-known businessman Yami Moto will Yami open Yugi up to the world and win his heart along the way

Untitled : The legendary sky city of Avalon invites the ruler of Egypt the seductive and charming Pharaoh Atemu and the serious ruler of Rome Seto Kaiba, for an event known as the gathering, the prince of Avalon Yugi wears a mask until the day he is married will the Pharaoh of Egypt seduce and win over the virgin prince and what about the prince friend Joey can the emperor of Rome when the blonde's heart


End file.
